Beautifully Dangerous
by Soultrancer
Summary: I've always considered the ocean to be beautiful, but behind that beauty something darker seems to lurk. I saw it once when I was nine, now I'm sixteen and suffer from mild aquaphobia as well as being the only student in my high school that can't swim. Who would've guessed that would lead me to the brooding red-head that would give me the push to send me in head first? (RinxOC)


**I'm sorry but this anime has taken over my brain and I can't get it out. I know that my ToA story is way overdue for an update but I just can't seem to sit down to do it. I have it down on paper just not on my computer DDX.**

**Also just as a note, athough my character does go to the Iwatobi elementary and high school, that is the only connection she has to the main characters. They were in different classes (at least that's how I'm going about it) and were never closer than distant acquaintances. That's not to say that they won't make appearances in this story because they will, but it focuses mainly on her and Rin. That leads me to the last note I want to make, this story takes place the year before the anime, so unfortunately there will be no Nagisa :( **

**Anyways here's my new story I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Free! except for any original characters and/or places.**

* * *

Why is it the most beautiful things always seem to be the most dangerous? Is it because we are afraid to get too close to see the details, or is it some sort of twisted respect? I often ponder these types of questions while I stand barefoot on the sand staring out to the ocean. The water glistens like diamonds in the setting sun and the waves that lap the shore reach towards me, beckoning me to join them in their watery depths. Hypnotized I move to take a step forward until my fear jolts me back to reality.

Balance lost, I stumble backwards onto the beach and quickly turn around to escape the lure of the sea only to find I'm no longer alone. There, up on the sidewalk stands a boy staring at me. His features are shadowed by the limited light and I am only able to tell his gender by his broad shoulders that are too wide to be female. We stare at each other for a few moments before I manage to pull myself together and smile widely and wave my greeting like I hadn't just made a fool of myself. Without any sort of reply I see him turn and walk away, just like last night and the night before that.

Unaffected by his usual rudeness I put my shoes back on and start to make my way back up the steps to the road. At the top I scan the area for the boy but find no trace of him whatsoever, just like always. Not too worried about it however since I assume I don't know him I instead start to make my way back home, I'm already late enough as it is.

* * *

"Kazumi, it's nearly eight! Where have you been? Your uncle and I have been worried!" my aunt reprimanded me as I walked through the door. She was a respectable woman in her mid-forties with chocolate brown hair pulled into a thick ponytail and hazel green eyes. Her flawless complexion was just starting to show the laugh lines around her eyes and mouth. I on the other hand had taken after my mother, her sister-in-law, with dark blue hair and gold eyes.

"Sorry, I got sidetracked." I replied with my usual smile and proceeded to take off my shoes and put them neatly off to the side.

"Well, please try to let us know next time, anyways supper is ready so let's eat." She sighed before smiling kindly and gesturing me to follow her to the kitchen. I didn't need to be told twice and neither did my stomach that growled in agreement.

* * *

The next morning I got up at my usual hour of six and started to get ready for my run. Slipping out of bed I found a pair of sweat pants, a cool breathable shirt, my sweater and my runners. My iPod lay on my dresser and I grabbed that as I walked past it on my way out the door. Being as quiet as I could I made my way downstairs and outside into the crisp dawn air.

No matter how many times I see them, sunrises never fail to amaze me. The sun peaking over the horizon and spilling forth oranges, yellows, reds, purples and blues of every shade imaginable. From my house which was situated on top of a hill I got the perfect view every morning of the sun coming up and a new day starting. Smiling contentedly I put in my ear buds and started warming up in preparation to start my jog. Once I was sufficiently stretched and ready I began my loop around the small park that was at the bottom of the hill.

Running every day allowed me to clear my head before school starts by getting out all those nasty thoughts that accumulate during the day and evening before I go to bed. Sometimes it was about something as petty as gossip I'd heard or an assignment that I was having some trouble on. Right now, it was something more serious, the day my parents died and how I struggled with that knowledge.

When I was nine, my parents had been driving home from a visit to my grandparents who live way out in the country on a big estate and it was late at night when we finally were nearing the city. We were all tired by the trip, especially me who was sleeping in the backseat at the time. My memories of the initial moments are hazy at best, a flash of light here, a car horn blaring there and then the splash and roar of water. The rest, I remember perfectly.

_When I was jolted from my slumber the car was already in the ocean. Water poured in from every crevice, shattered the windows with its immense power and crushed me against my seat. I only had a split second to take in a single breath before the water was over my head. Unfortunately my parents weren't so lucky._

_My mother had sustained multiple cuts from her window breaking and was bleeding heavily into the water turning it a dark red. When the airbags deployed as soon as we hit the water, my father's nose had been broken and he was completely disoriented by it. Immediately I started to panic and pull and tug on my seat belt that was holding me in the submerging vehicle as the current slowly pulled us downwards. My lungs started to ache but I knew that I couldn't breathe in no matter what. _

_Father gained slight control back over himself to see my mother drowning in her own blood and the water that swirled around her. Turning to me he saw I was mostly unhurt and tugging uselessly trying to unlatch my restraint. Without needing any further instruction he took the clasp in his hand and with superhuman strength ripped it out of the seat entirely. Another splash could be heard but whether it was the waves against the cliff or something else entering the water I'm not sure, my vision started to cloud but not before I saw my father inhale deeply and choke on the water his lungs drew in. the last thing I saw was him smile and mouth the words, "it's okay, smile" before everything went black._

_When I came to I was lying on something hard and coughing up more water than I thought I was capable of taking in. there were people and flashing lights all around but the most notable thing was the warm coat draped over my shivering shoulders. To this day I distinctly remember the scent of rain and pine trees and despite my dislike of water, the smell and feel of rain relaxed better than anything. _

_After the accident, which I'd later found out was caused by a drunk driver, I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle in Iwatobi and they'd treated me like their own even though they'd never been able to have any children. I was enrolled in the elementary school but I had trouble connecting with the other kids in the beginning because of my recent experience. After the first day, I went straight home and locked myself in my room and cried myself to sleep without having anything to eat that night. _

_The second day came and I found myself throwing up I was so sick with grief. My aunt stayed with me throughout it all not saying anything, just holding me and supporting me letting me know she was there. Again I cried myself to sleep without anything in my stomach because I was unable to hold anything down. _

_On the third day I woke up feeling so exhausted I wondered if I'd slept at all but my tears were all dried up and I no longer felt a deep, stabbing agony through where my heart should be. I no longer had the energy to cry or to care about anything at all. I felt empty and apathetic. That day I managed to robotically get ready and go to school but it wasn't any better than the first day. I still didn't make any friends although there were a few that tried. It was actually thanks to those select few who tried so hard, they broke my apathetic mood and caused me to fly into a fit of rage like none I can ever remember. After that I ran away from all the people wanting me to be happy when all I could feel was anger, and frustration towards everyone and everything around me._

_It was nearly dark by the police found me on the beach crouched in the sand tears running down my chubby face. My aunt and uncle showed up sometime later when I refused to move from where I was by anyone I didn't know. Being the supportive adoptive parents they were they crouched beside me in the sand and asked what was wrong. "I want them back."_

"_Want who back, sweetie?" my aunt asked._

"_My parents. I'm not bad, so why are they gone?" I choked on my sobs, "I just want them back, I miss them so much!" at this point I broke down completely and found I did indeed have more tears to shed for my mom and dad who were no longer here. They wrapped me in a giant hug while I once again cried myself out on the beach before taking me home and putting me straight to bed._

_I apologized to the boy I'd gotten angry at the next time I went to school and after that the days and weeks started to blur together. I focused on school work to keep my mind off my loss and found also that running helped clear my mind and set me free from my worldly troubles. So I joined the track and field club and from there things seemed to get better. I opened up to kids my age and began to make friends, and it was then that I remember my father's final words and understood what he meant._

"_You'll be okay; all you need to do is smile." _

_And I did._

My flashback ended abruptly when I came to a halt outside of my house. Breathing heavily I checked the time to see that I'd made a new personal record before a huge grin broke out across my face as I entered my home. Almost instantly the scent of cooking eggs and bacon wafted into my nostrils and I breathed deeply to enjoy the delicious smell. As quickly as I could I dashed up stairs and practically leapt into the shower not even waiting for the water heat up.

After I was dry, I pulled my short hair back into its usual ponytail while leaving my bangs free to frame my face. Finished with that I grabbed my book bag and raced downstairs to the kitchen to find that I had a plate full of deliciousness awaiting me at my spot at the table, picking up my utensils I thanked my aunt for the meal before I dug in. like I'd expected the food was beyond wonderful and I silently thanked whatever deity was out there for making my Aunt such an amazing cook.

"Alright I'm off, I'll see you tonight. Don't wait up for me to eat; I have track practice so I will be late." I warned my pseudo mother as I put my running shoes back on.

"Have a good day; see you when you get home." She called back as I exited the house to once again begin my school day.

* * *

"Awww, that's so cute, Midori-chan! I can't believe it, so does he know then?" it was lunch time and my friends and I were out sitting on the grass right by the track and field area. Presently Raina was teasing Midori about her newly revealed crush.

"No, I haven't told him. I don't think he feels the same way, especially with the way he's always hanging around with Nanase-san." Midori's blush was very evident on her fair skin and made only more pronounced by her jet black hair.

"That's just because he's shy and that they've been best friends since elementary school." Raina argued back, sticking her finger in the air like it was all the justification she needed. Raina was what you would call the 'rebellious' type. She had bleached her hair blonde just before the school year started and had several facial piercings that were missing all except the random one she left in to purposely be defiant. Today it happened to be her eyebrow piercing. "However, that's no excuse for not confessing!" she pointed dramatically at the darker haired girl whose eyes widened in fright, "The next time you see him, you have to tell him how you feel or I'll never help you with your history homework again!" doe like eyes widened further in horror

"But I'm not ready Raina! I-I don't know what I would say, o-or what he might say. What if he doesn't feel the same? What do I do?" tears somehow seemed to form magically in her eyes but they were wasted on the unsympathetic blonde.

"It doesn't matter, if he rejects you, Kazumi and I will kick his ass because he'd be an idiot not to!" she exclaimed excitedly while putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, don't bring me into this; if Midori's not ready to tell him then she's not ready. Not everyone is as obnoxious and as eager to voice themselves as you are." I needled her in a friendly manner and at the same time changing the subject to save my shy friend any more humiliation than she had already been caused. Just like I predicted Raina took the bait.

"Obnoxious? I think you mean outgoing, how could you ever call your friend something so awful?" I chuckled as she really began to take the dramatics to the extreme and continue to ramble on about how I was such a bad friend. While she was in the middle of trying to explain to me how she wasn't able to help that she was always right, I snuck a glance at Midori to see her visibly relax and mouth the words 'thank you'. I smiled and gave a discreet nod in return. Just as Raina was about to start on another rant, the bell that signaled lunch was over rang.

"Aw already?" she whined before she suddenly sat ramrod straight, "You! You distracted me! I was going to go find Makoto and make Midori-chan confess to him!" an angry blush made its way across her cheeks and I laughed loudly.

"You, my friend, are just too easy." I replied with mirth as we all got up and made our way inside.

"Oooooh you just wait, Kazumi one of these days I'll get you back and then you'll wish you'd never brought my wrath down upon you!" the blonde threatened me and I only laughed some more.

"You just keep believing that Rai and maybe one of these days it will be true."

"Oh it will, just you watch."

* * *

"Ready," I tensed on the starting block, "Set," I moved into proper position, "Go!" I leapt and started pumping my limbs faster, faster, and faster still until I could no longer tell the difference between myself and the wind. In every sense, I felt like I was flying. No longer could I feel the ground beneath my feet only the steady beat as I pushed myself forward and became the wind. My breathing was beginning to come quicker but it was only another sound of the airstream that I had turned into. For this brief moment in time I was free.

A whistle blew as I crossed the finish line and I was jolted back to reality as I slowed down to a brisk jog, then a fast walk, until I was at a standstill. Taking a moment to catch my breath I walked leisurely over to the side to get out of the way of any others that may be wanting to use the track. Making my way back to where I kept my towel and water bottle I took a long drink before wiping the sweat off my face and the back of my neck.

"Good sprint, Tomura-san you made a new personal best." My captain, a tall girl with brown hair and kind brown eyes congratulated me before turning to address the rest of the team, "Alright everyone that's it for today. Thank you for your hard work and we will see you again tomorrow!" Sighing heavily I took one last swig of my water bottle before throwing my towel around my shoulders and then heading back towards the school where a nice shower would be awaiting me. After the scorcher of a day it was coupled with the physical exertion of running I believe it was safe to safe to say that I was overheating. I was definitely looking forward to cooling down.

* * *

I stared at the shimmering water with a neutral expression on my face but I felt anything but neutral. Inside my nerves were buzzing with activity and my stomach was currently trying to twist itself into as many knots as possible. I had come closer than ever and now I felt like I had hit a force field that was blocking me from going any further while at the same time trying to push me back. I was shaking with the effort of standing my ground and not giving in to an invisible, not to mention completely imagined, force.

The water lapped the shore greedily taking with it anything that was not solidly attached to the ground. I had almost reached the wet sand where the dreaded substance touched and I could not force myself to feel the cooling touch of the moist sand. Instead I endured the burning heat of the dry. A particularly large wave broke and before it had even touched the ground I knew it was going to reach me. It crept up the shoreline, like a snake sneaking up on its prey and just before it touched my toes my resolve gave way and I panicked.

Backing up as fast as I could I stumbled and tripped before flailing and, once again for the second day in a row, landing flat on my backside. The wave retreated in an almost mocking fashion that seemed to say, "Not so brave now, are you?" I felt the telltale burn of tears forming in my eyes but I clamped them shut and willed them to go away. After a few seconds I succeeded and once again my eyes were clear.

Suddenly feeling like I was being watched, I turn around to find the familiar silhouette standing up on the sidewalk. When he realizes he's been spotted he turns and starts to walk away just like always, but this time I'm determined not to let him go without finding who he is.

"Wait!" I call as I hurriedly stuff my feet into my shoes not bothering with my socks. Jumping up I start running across the shifting sand trying to find traction but succeeding only marginally. Once I make it to the stone steps I really begin to make acceptable progress. Racing up them I get to the top and swivel my head in every direction to try and find where he might have headed.

There! To the right, I see a form turn the corner.

Sprinting in his direction I put all my concentration into running as fast as I can. I have to know once and for all who this mysterious watcher is. Rounding the corner I see him walking with both his hands shoved deep inside his pockets.

"Hey, wait!" I yell after him but keeping up with his rude behavior so far, he doesn't react in the slightest and keeps walking. Keeping up my pace I quickly caught up and over took him so I was in front blocking his path and for the first time I got a look at his features.

He had messy red hair with matching eyes that seemed to hold a constant glare. His stance was lazy and at ease but I had no doubt was lithe and toned. He wore the white uniform of the Samezuka Academy which only confirmed my assumption of him being muscled and slim.

"I'm Tomura Kazumi, nice to meet you." I introduced myself and bowed politely as my usual smile made its way across my face. He continued to regard me with an apathetic expression which I continued to return with my happy face.

"That doesn't concern me in the slightest." He replied bluntly and moved to push past me; I in turn fell into step beside him.

"Well it should because it's polite to give your name after someone has given you theirs." I added in with an extra wide smile and he turned to glare at me.

"Stop following me and go back to your weird game with the water." He replied coldly and I felt a sharp stab of hurt lance through me. I slowly started to fall back as he continued on to wherever he was going without even a glance back at me. Is that all he thought that was, a game? For the first time in a long time, I was truly ashamed of my aqua phobia and my attempts to get over it.

"It's not a game! It's called Aquaphobia you jerk!" I yelled after him before turning on my heel and running in the opposite direction deciding to take the long way home just so I wouldn't have to look at that insensitive boy any more.

* * *

The next day at school I was my usual self but it didn't seem quite as genuine as it had been before that. My friends were the first to notice that something was off but they didn't say anything when it became clear to them that I wasn't ready to talk about it. Instead they tried to take my mind off it by teasing Midori about her crush on a certain tall, olive-haired boy who had been sighted walking with his blue haired friend at lunch. Raina made a ruckus trying to get our quiet friend to go say hello but to no avail I made several attempts to distract the loud blonde but she was more determined than ever today. Being exposed to the usual antics cheered me up and I definitely felt better after lunch and track after school would only help more.

* * *

With the day finally over I once again found myself standing down on the familiar beach staring hatefully at the water. The light dancing on the surface seemed to taunt me into coming closer. Scowling deeply I dropped my bag unceremoniously onto the sand before marching determinedly to the water's edge. Without giving myself a chance to back down I kicked at the next wave that rolled in and sprayed droplets of water into the air. The next wave rolled in and swirled around my ankles enticing me to come deeper so it could show me just how much more powerful it was compared to me.

With my defiance and anger gone I leapt back to dry land my fear having returned full force. The water receded almost with a promise of 'next time' and I shivered as a cold tingle made its way up my spine. Drying my feet off as best as I could I put my socks back on and slipped my feet back into my sneakers. Grabbing my bag from where I'd left it I turned and started to make my way back across the sand to the stone steps when I paused.

There standing on the sidewalk was the boy from yesterday.

My already bitter mood turned even sourer and I deliberately looked away and pretended not to have noticed him. Storming up the steps I'd intended to walk right past him until I realized he'd turned to stand in my way. His red gaze was piercing and still had that slight angry edge to it but it wasn't quite as menacing as the day before.

"Can I help you?" I demanded crossing my arms and giving him my best impression of his glare. He scowled deeply at my reaction and bared his teeth in a silent growl.

"Mastsuoka… Rin," he grumbled before turning around and walking away. I was stunned for a few moments as I watched his retreating back before a genuinely happy smile broke out across my face. Jogging I caught up to him and once again fell into step beside him.

"Nice to officially meet you Matsuoka-san." I greeted him and he only 'tch-ed' in response. Deciding that it would be best if I didn't push my luck I settled for just quietly enjoying the silence I'd said what was proper, now the ball was in his court. All I had to now was wait for him to return it.

Minutes passed as we walked on and I soon found the silence becoming strained and tense. I wanted to break it but it was difficult to think of anything intelligent to talk about when I barely even knew this boy's name let alone his interests. Based on the school he was enrolled in I believe it would be safe to assume that he enjoyed swimming but out of everything we could talk about, that was the one thing I literally knew NOTHING about.

"Well here's my turn, I guess I'll see you later!" I called as I turned down the street that would lead up to my house, I think he gave a small nod but I couldn't be sure. Not wasting any more time I started jogging back to my home where my aunt was likely wondering where I was again.

* * *

**Well there you go! I hope Rin was in character, I did my best but it was really difficult XD**

**Please review if you liked it!**


End file.
